No Spell For Love Harry Potters Twin Sister
by Darkness Roams The Earth
Summary: Hi, this was origionaly posted in quizilla, but now it's here; anyway, Harrys twin sister was seperated from him at birth, this is based off of the movie, not good with summeries, going from the beginning.
1. Information

HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE; NO SPELL FOR LOVE.

Ok, so this is my latest story; No Spell For Love. It's about Harry Potter's sister; Kasumi Lilly Potter (Kasumi means mist in Japanese, I know it's weird considering my history with names, but I thought that this name was cool. Also Lilly 'cause it's her mums name, like how Harry's middle name is James 'cause of his father)

This is what she looks like:

Except her eyes are green like her mothers.

Likes: Making friends, darker colours, baby blue, simple jewellery, writing in her journal, living where she does ( you won't find out til the first chapter; sorry!), studying magic,

Dislikes: Bullies, yellow (yuck! To bloody bright for my tastes!), vegetables, people talking about her parents, the fact that she knows who her brother is, but has never met him, and he doesn't even know she exists! being called emo! ( God that's annoying, seriously, last year I actually had to show someone my wrists to convince them that I wasn't suicidal, not all emo people are like that you know!)

I will be holding a poll to see whom she will be in a relationship, PLEASE TAKE IT! Also, please rate and review... DISCLAIMER TIME! I OWN NADA! NOTHING! WELL! ASIDE FROM MY CHARACTER! AND THIS MAKES ME SAD! OTHERWISE I WOULD BE RICH!


	2. Chapter One The Twins Whom Lived

HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE; NO SPELL FOR LOVE.

CHAPTER ONE; THE TWINS WHOM LIVED.

It was a dark night on the street of Privet Drive, one of the most ordinary, dull streets in England, nothing very extravagant really ever happened there, but that was through the eyes of a muggle; through the eyes of a wizard this was a wonderful street, in which one of their saviours had spent a great deal of his childhood life, however he certainly didn't agree to that, he would have much preferred being in his sisters shoes; however this is getting ahead of the story, one which all started on the previously mentioned street.  
>A single owl was flying along the street, which was quite strange for such a place, however it went unnoticed, when the owl disappeared behind a house an old man then appeared in its place, walking out through the trees, walking calmly and purposefully towards the centre of the street, where he stopped and held out an object that appeared to be a lighter, and with each wave of said lighter, a light in the street went out, looking as though it had been drawn into the odd contraption.<br>A small cats 'meow' called him out of his task after it had been completed, looking down at the cat he stated; "I should have know that you would be here, Professor McGonagall." And with that the feline took a great leap, and within that leap, transformed into a strict looking woman wearing a pointy hat much like the elder mans, and she was also wearing a cloak like his, although hers was more feminine.  
>"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," She nodded towards him, swiftly walking up next to him, her heels giving a firm clack with each step she took. "Are the rumours true Albus?" She inquired as she began to walk along side him at the now named, Dumbledore's hand gesture.<br>"I'm afraid so Professor, the good, and the bad." He answered, lightly at first, then turning grim at the second.  
>"And the twins?" She inquired further, almost desperately.<br>"Hagrid is bringing them." He answered, seemingly to try and calm her down, however due to her next statement, it was obvious that that didn't work.  
>"Do you think it wise, to trust him with something as important as this?"<br>"Ah Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." He answered simply, a small smile on his face.  
>A large, unknown sound interrupted them, making the two turn their heads to determine the source, once the flying item came closer, the two were made aware of the fact that it was a large burly man on a motorcycle, he was much too big to be considered a normal human, but to small to be considered a giant either.<br>McGonagall looked as though she were going to be having a heart attack, while Dumbledore looked calm as ever. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, Professor McGonagall." He let out a small breath between each name as he took off his gloves.  
>"No problems I trust, Hagrid?" Asked Dumbledore to the man that the two had been talking about, only a few moments before.<br>"No sir, the little tykes fell asleep just before we were flying over Bristol." He told them as he was walking over to them, looming over both with a small child in each arm. "Try not to wake them? There you go." He handed the two over, one wrapped in blue to Dumbledore, while the one in white to McGonagall.  
>"Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving them with these people, I've watched them all day; they're the worst sort of muggle... imaginable!" She walked along side him, being careful of the small girl in her arms all the while. "They really are-" She was then cut off by Dumbledore.<br>"The only family they have." He finished, still looking down at the little boy in his arms.  
>"These children will be famous, there won't be a child in our world who doesn't know their names!" McGonagall tried to convince, however was fruitless.<br>"Exactly, he is far better, growing up, away from all that." McGonagall obviously didn't notice that he only mentioned one of the two children, so she continued, or at least tried to, until Dumbledore stopped her once again. "Until he is ready."  
>Finally noticing that he only mentioned the boy, McGonagall inquired; "What about the girl?" As the boy was being placed on the ground at the doorstep of the house they have been talking outside of.<br>"You are right, I can only hope that they will take care of this one, trusting them with two will be quite the gamble," he then took the girl, whom was looking up the two of them with inquisitive, bright green eyes, the colour of which, resembled her mother's so very much, "she is also ready for this life, or haven't you noticed, she has been awake this entire time, I dare say she has been awake ever since Hagrid picked them up." Looking down at the child as well, McGonagall gasped.  
>"But she has been so quiet, is there something wrong with her?"<br>"No, no, of course not, she is just very much like her mother, and less of a trouble maker than her father, that much is clear as well." At this a small, tearful laugh was let out by the man behind them.  
>"There, there Hagrid, after all, this is not really goodbye after all." The white haired male comforted, making the giant nod gratefully, yet sadly.<br>The two looked down at the boy once again, also with small, almost unnoticeable tears in their eyes, handing the girl to McGonagall once again, whom took the girl quickly, smiling down at her, making soft baby noises, attempting to keep her amused, however the girl seemed to give her a look as though the woman above her were insane, McGonagall put this down to a hallucination however, but stopped making the noises regardless.  
>She watched as her superior placed a single letter on the babies chest that was covered by a blanket, stating;<p>

_Mr and Mrs V. Dursley.  
>4 Privet Drive.<br>Little Whinging.  
>Surrey.<em>

"Good luck, Harry Potter." Dumbledore whispered, looking mainly at the scar in the middle of the boys head, just as McGonagall was looking down at the girls scar, which was in the shape of a star, further to the left side of her face, right along the hair line.  
>"You're a little lucky star; Kasumi Potter" She whispered this close, so no one could hear, aside from the one she was talking to, the one with stunning green eyes, and white as snow hair, that she got from neither of her parents.<br>The world of wizarding had just gotten out of one mess, and was about to get into another, just how would it change this time?

Ok! Well, some of you may have realised by this chapter, but I'm going by the movie, and it's scenes, so please rate and review, and send in whom you want as the couple; but it can't be Fred, cause it'd be to sad!  
>Anyway, rate, review and vote!<p> 


	3. Chapter Two Meeting My Brother

Ok, so now that they are old enough to think for themselves, I am making all in Kasumi's POV, I tried, really, I did, but now I give up, and am writing in first person.  
>Let's now start with the second chapter!<p>

CHAPTER 2: MEETING MY BROTHER

Today was the day! Oh my gosh! Finally it was here! I thought excitedly as I got changed into what I had picked out the previous night (the dress that she's wearing in the info)  
>I quickly ran out of my room, the one that I shared with all of the first year girls whenever they were here; however it was before the year started, so I had the room to myself.<br>I ran to the dining room, which was empty as per usual, again, there was no one here aside from the teachers; and Hagrid of course, smiling as broadly as I could, I ran up to them, receiving one in return from each of them, including a small, almost invisible one from Snape, it was then that I realised that Quirel was absent from the table, "has professor Quirel not yet returned from his trip?" I inquired curiously, my vocabulary and wording was quiet extent for someone my age, after all most of my company was usually people older than me, aside from when I got permission to go to the Weasley's for school holidays, then I got to play with Ron and his younger sister, the only Weasley, Ginny.  
>"I'm afraid not, young Kasumi, however, he shall be returning in time for your birthday, fear not; and from what I've read, he's gotten you quite the gift." I smiled at what Dumbledore said, while Quirel might be considered odd to others, he just seemed to like to keep to himself to me. "Have you packed; we don't know how long you'll be gone, after all, the Dursley's have been moving around quite erratically, so you might take a while to find them." Dumbledore instructed me, making me frown at the horrid name that McGonagall had told me about, oh so many times; however I was determined to find my brother, and bring him to the school.<br>"On a lighter note!" McGonagall interrupted, sending Dumbledore a scolding look, "considering we don't know when you'll be back, we have all decided to throw you a little party before you leave with Hagrid." I smiled again, McGonagall had always been like a mother to me, and Dumbledore a father, seeing as I had never truly known either.  
>"You didn't need to go to all of that trouble for me!" I insisted, sitting down at the seat that had been mine, ever since I had 'graduated' from a baby chair into a real one, right besides McGonagall, whom had insisted that I sit there, seeing as she was used to me being there, as she was the one to feed me, do everything for me really, even help me with my first, cue the shudder, bra.<br>"Of course we did!" And with that McGonagall clicked her fingers, and the ghosts appeared out of nowhere, placing a medium sized cake in front of me, with eleven candles in it.  
>"Can we wait for Hagrid?" I asked, just before he came through the door.<br>Laughing, Dumbledore said; "Looks like we have no need!"  
>"Sorry I'm late, had a bit o' trouble finding Kasumi's present!" He apologised, holding something behind his back.<br>Dumbledore then clicked his fingers and the candles lit up.  
>Smiling up at everyone, I moved my side fringe out of my eye slightly, the fringe hid my star shaped scar, in case you're wondering, and blew out all of my candles, well in two tries.<br>"Happy early birthday, little Lucky Star." McGonagall called me that, after the scar on my head, people told me that she had done this ever since I was a baby, and the students had taken to calling me this as well.  
>Smiling up at eveyone again, I had to push my hair out of my eye, as it had gone back there again, a tear appeared in my eye as I thought of how I obtained my scar, and how my brother, whom knew nothing, opposite to me, whom knew everything, including the little side task Hagrid and I were given by Dumbledore. With a smile again, I took my knife and cut my cake into equal pieces for everyone, then I went around the table and gave each person there their piece, each time obtaining a gift. After my chocolate cheese cake, my absolute favourite, I began to open my presents, thanking each giver profusely after each one.<br>Here's what I got;

Dumbledore: A moving photo album of the staff and all of my years here, along with a singular picture of my parent at the back (think the one Hagrid gave Harry at he end of the movie) I teared up when I saw this.

Flitwick: A golden feather, at my confused glance, he told me, "you're going to need it during the year, however everyone else will be using a normal feather."

Madame Hooch: A nimbus 2000, "but first years aren't supposed to have brooms?" I asked, surprised, "yes, but you've been training ever since you could walk, and you are possibly the best student I have ever seen. I expect you to be on the team this year." She told me seriously.

Madame Pomfrey: A healing potion, "Lord knows you'll need it. I don't think I've seen someone come to me so often, however you do hangout with those Weasley twins." She deadpanned, everyone laughed, while I blushed.

Madame Sprout: A dark red rose; "It'll never die, and I know that you've been in love with roses for years now."

McGonagall: A black chained necklace with a silver and red star on the end of it.

Snape: A cauldron.

Trelawney: A crystal ball

Filch: He was too tight to buy anything so he just walked in, handed me a piece of paper and walked out; it was a 'get out of jail free card' from a monopoly board, I assume it was so that I could get out of a punishment or something, well whatever it was for, I pocketed it.

And lastly there was Hagrid, he brought his hands above the table, where he had been hiding his little present, and I gasped, it was so cute!

http:/us.  
>it also had a red bow around its neck, that was probably about the size of its head.<p>

"Oh my god! It's so cute! Thank you!" I took the kitten gingerly out of his grasp and held it close as it licked my cheek.  
>"Found it outside my cottage, it's a little monster, I'll tell you tha' haven't seen it so relaxed." He commented, scratching his cheek before he got up. "Well, bes' be going, you want to go get your bags then?" He asked me, walking around to the doors, and at my nod left.<br>"I'm gonna miss you guys!" I commented, giving each of them a hug, even the highly hesitant Snape, whom went rigid.

Moments later, after I had put all of my stuff away and grabbed my bag, carrying Ai, my cat (means love in Japanese) with both arms after placing my backpack on my, well, my back, I was walking up to Hagrid and getting into the side part of his motorcycle.

It took a couple of days, but we had finally found out where they were; in some old shack in the middle of nowhere.

It was a really windy, raining night, the night just before my birthday, and I swear, if I missed it because of my supposed aunt and uncle, I wasn't going to have them anymore. (they'd be dead).  
>I tried knocking politely, so did Hagrid, but then I guess he had gotten a bit annoyed with the cold, 'cause he had kind of knocked the door down, just after my watch told me that it was officially my birthday. "Happy Birthday to me." I muttered under my breath, stepping out of the freezing cold, not waiting for an invitation, while Hagrid walked in calmly, probably scaring my brother half to death, like he did for all muggle borns, and while Harry wasn't I highly doubt they've told him anything, regardless to Hagrid's belief.<br>"Sorry 'bout that." He apologised, still scaring the fatty whom I hoped wasn't my brother and the two adults whom were pathetically hiding behind a banister, while I couldn't see anyone else, I knew he was there somewhere.  
>Hagrid picked up the door, fixing it as best he could, while in reality, he was just blocking the hole.<br>"I demand that you leave at once!" Adult fatty, well, demanded, rather annoyingly if you ask me, "you are breaking and entering."  
>"Well duh, how else do you think we were going to get my brother if you kept moving around?" I taunted, hands on my hips, wearing the dress that I had worn before we had left, after all I had run out of clean clothes, thank you very much! Mr and Mrs Dursley!<br>The two adults scowled at me before asking curiously, to themselves I could tell so I didn't answer, just rolled my eyes, "your brother?"  
>"Dry up Dursley, you great prune!" Hagrid almost growled, bending the shot gun back, and out of surprise, Mr Dursley shot, making a hole in the roof.<br>Losing his angry look, he walked over to fatso, thinking he was Harry, which I just rolled my eyes at, but let him figure it out on his own; "Boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry, but... you're a bit more ling that what I'd expected, particularly in the middle." He joked, placing his hand on his stomach.  
>"I-I-I'm not Harry!" Fatty objected.<br>"I-I am." I much skinnier, much more, well, looking like dad, stepped out from behind a wall.  
>"Well of course you are!" He stated, acting- as though he had known the entire time.<br>I ran up to him, hugging him around the waist, noting that he was a little taller than me. He seemed extremely uncomfortable, so I spoke to him for the first time, ever! "I'm your twin sister, younger of course, my name's Kasumi!" I laughed at his shocked look, before Hagrid told me not to overwhelm him, which I pouted at.  
>"I've got something for the both of you!" He smiled, pulling something out of his back pocket. "'Fraid I might of sat on it at some point!"<br>"You didn't need to do that!" I gasped, and as if on cue Ai popped her little head out of my carry bag that usually carried the books that I had, but she had taken to liking it so it basically became hers.  
>"Nonsense!" He smiled before turning back to Harry, passing him the cake, which spelled happy birthday harry and Kasumi, well something like that, but you could tell that's what he meant to spell. "I baked it myself, words and all!" He sounded rather proud, and in the corner of my eye, I could see fatty get interested in the cake Harry held.<br>"Thank you!" Harry seemed really grateful, and I moved besides him so I could go up on my toes and peer over his shoulder and nodded in agreement, I had quite a sweet tooth after all.  
>"It's not every day you young kids turns eleven now, is it?" Hagrid smiled, even more proud than before. Hagrid then sat down, taking up the whole couch before sending me a pleading look, to which I got right away and nodded to, he then pulled his umbrella out and lit the fireplace.<br>I almost laughed at Harry's shocked face, tubbies terrified face, Mr Dudley's wide eyes and Mrs Dursley's upset expression, I said almost, I managed to hold it back, if only for Harry's sake.  
>Still looking warily at the fire; Harry placed the cake down on the table next to him, and I could see fatty move slightly, as if he could actually smell the cake, and it was hurting him, it not being in his possession. Moving so that I was next to Hagrid, I sat on the arm of the chair, trying to rid myself of the last bits of cold that clung to my skin, while Ai jumped into my arms to be closer to the fire, having the same idea as me, to get as warm as possible before having to get cold again.<br>"Excuse me; who are you?" Harry finally asked.  
>"Well, I've already introduced myself as Kasumi, this is my kitten Ai, and this is Rubious Hagrid keeper of-" I was interrupted, and noticing his mistake, Hagrid cast me an apologetic glance, I despised being interrupted.<br>"Keeper of keys and grains at Hogwarts, of course you'll know all about Hogwarts." Smooth, Hagrid was slipping in our little bet, if I won; meaning Harry knows nada, not even about our parents, Hagrid had to pay for Ai's stuff, including all the toys I want for her, for a year, and if I lost, I had to become his assistant, doing all the dirty work, like getting rid of gnomes, they're evil little buggers, and their bites hurt like a mother!  
>"Sorry, no." My eyes lit up at this, and I saw Hagrid's shoulders slump, as if he were calculating how much stuff he would have to buy, oh but he had no idea, but hey it's not like he'd go broke, I'm not <em>that <em>mean!  
>"No? Blimey Harry didn't your wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" Damn, he's still trying to get out of it!<br>"Learned what?" Ha-ha! I succeed once again!  
>Giving up, Hagrid them told him; "You're a wizard Harry."<br>"Yep! and I'm a witch!" I inputted, however went ignored with the serious scene.  
>"I-I-I'm a what?" Ah, disbelief, thy such a funny thing!<br>"A wizard! And a thumpen' good one I'd wager, given the proper training!" Hagrid was still seen as a liar in Harry's eyes though.  
>"No, no, you've made a mistake, I mean I can't be... a-a-a wizard." He spit out that final word as though it were the most ridiculous thing on the planet, I cast an accusing look at his guardians, which they didn't seem to notice. "I mean I'm... just... Harry! Just Harry!"<br>"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain? When you where angry, or-or scared?" Harry was almost there but needed one last push.  
>"Look, I know who you are, and it's because of that scar." I told him, standing up and walking so that I was right in front of him, with Ai in my arms. "See I have one too," I then pushed my fringe out of the way and showed him my heart shaped scar. "If you weren't the Harry James Potter we were looking for, your middle name wouldn't be James, after our father, your mother wouldn't be called Lilly, your aunt and uncle, relative by the aunt, wouldn't be the Dursley's and you wouldn't have that scar." Toy finish my speech, I placed my index finger right in the middle of his scar, only lightly, just barely touching. Behind me I heard Hagrid getting something out of his bag, and was holding it so that I could reach it, without moving much, as, still looking into the eyes that were identical to mine, minus the need for glasses; a grabbed Harry's letter and wordlessly handed it to him, grabbing my own our of my bag and opening it, placing Ai in her spot in there so that I could have both hands to hold the letter; after all, I had vowed not to look at my letter until Harry had his.<br>While Harry read his out loud, I opted to read in my head;

_Dear Miss Potter,  
>We are very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br>Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised.  
>Please ensure that the utmost attention be made t the list of requirements attached herewith.<em>

That's as far as I got before Mr Dudley interrupted my train of thought, however I could hear that Harry didn't get nearly as far. "He will not be going I tell you!" He stormed up to a spot next to Harry shoving me out the way as he went, luckily Harry caught me, I could already feel the sibling friendship developing! "We swore when we took him in, we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!"  
>"You knew! You knew all along and you didn't tell me!" Demanded Harry, pushing me behind him gently and glaring at our uncle, then at our aunt, whom was still on the stairs, arms crossed and frowning.<br>"Of course we knew, how could you not be, with my... perfect sister being who she was... mother and father were so... proud, the day she got her letter; isn't it wonderful? We have... a witch... in the family. I was the only one to see her for what she was; a freak!" A almost growled at this, how she spoke, practically spitting out each word that she spoke of her sister, our mother. "Then she had that Potter; and then she had the both of you, and I knew the two of you would be just as strange, just as... abnormal! I'm just glad we didn't get stuck with the both of you! Then if you please, she went and got herself BLOWN UP! And we got landed with you."  
>"BLOWN UP? YOU TOLD ME MY PARENTS DIED IN A CAR CRASH!"<br>"A car crash? A car crash killed Lilly and James Potter? It's an outrage, it's a scandal!" Hagrid inputted, absolutely furious.  
>"He will not be going!" Mr Dudley insisted once more, kinda pissing off Hagrid.<br>"Oh, and I bet a great muggle like yourself's going to stop him now, are ya?"  
>"Muggle?" Harry aimed this question to be quiet, I know, but I still heard him.<br>"Non magic people." I explained quietly before Hagrid started talking again, and Harry nodded thankfully in my direction.  
>"This boy's had his name down ever since he were born!" Hagrid gestured to Harry, getting to into the argument and nearly hitting me, but thankfully Harry pulled me out of the way just in time.<br>"Thanks." I told him, to which he smiled and let me go.  
>"Anytime, it's what brothers are for isn't it? Looking out for their younger siblings?" Damn, I had hoped he'd forgotten that with all of the excitement going on.<br>"How about we move out of the way of flying fists?" I recommended, dragging Harry with me behind Hagrid, before Mr Dudley could stop us.  
>"He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the word, and! He'll have the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore." Admiration was clear in Hagrid's voice.<br>"I will not pay for some crack pot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Ohh, wrong choice of words there Mr D.  
>"Never insult Albus Dumbledore, in front of me." He held his 'umbrella' threateningly in front of him, then, noticing Fatty pigging out on our cake... Hey! My sweets! Sigh. Anyway, noticing Piggy McPiggsalot doing what he does best, stealing food, he swished his wand and all of a sudden a pigs tail appeared on fatso's rear end! I couldn't help myself, and just started laughing when this happened, only laughing harder as he began to run around, both adults chasing him.<br>I heard Hagrid ask Harry not to tell anyone, and was very glad when Harry agreed, Hagrid was one of my best friends, I'd much rather he not be sent to Azkaban for giving some brat what he deserves!  
>"Oh Hagrid! The time!" I gasped when I looked at my watch.<br>"Ah! Yes, we're a bit behind schedule, best be off." He saw as Harry hesitated, "unless you'd rather stay?" He offered, and with that Harry followed almost immediately.  
>And like that we were off, out of this strange world I knew next to nothing about, and into the world of Wizarding, namingly Knockturn Alley!<p> 


	4. Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

Hi! This is my story, well, the character and the butterfly effect that is caused by my character is mine, but the actual plot and all characters except one belongs to J.K Rowling.  
>Speaking of which, went and saw last ever Harry Potter movie first day from where I live when it was released, and aside from the guy next to me whom was farting (talk about gross, who does that?) The movie was BLODDY AWESOME!<br>getting back on topic, don't forget to rate, review and vote!

CHAPTER 3: DIAGON ALLEY! (Sorry, this chapter might be a bit weird, but that's only because I stupidly let my sister borrow the disk and she scratched the hell out of it, which, by the way, in itself should be a crime!)

London, most people would think it exciting, a place in life where they defiantly want to go, but, after living in the magical world of witchcraft and wizarding, along with living in the place that was, in my opinion, the most amazing of them all, I merely shrugged at the idea of being in the middle of London on its most fabulous day, which today, it was not.  
>Thins was what I was thinking while my brother was going through his list out loud, reading the lines that I had read excitedly to myself time and time again, at least twenty times now.<br>"All students must be equipped with; 1 standard size two puter cauldron"  
><em>'Got that,'<em> I thought, thinking back to my birthday, the gift that Professor Snape had given me.  
>"And may bring, if they desire, an owl, a cat, or a toad." I silently thanked Hagrid at this point, subconsciously moving my hand to the small bump in my bag, where Ai was moving around at the mention of her species. She was quite a smart cat. "Can we find all this in London?" Harry asked, looking up, over my head, at Hagrid, seeing as I was standing in between them.<br>Hagrid and I both looked at him disbelievingly, before remembering the Dursley's; "if you know where to go." Was Hagrid's cryptic response, and i grew excited at the prospect of seeing Diagon alley again, I hadn't been in almost a year!

After a few short blocks, Hagrid stopped us outside of a pub, and then ushered us inside; I immediately grew confused, I had never been _this _way before, but then again, I guess the ministry would be slightly suspicious if Hagrid started randomly apperating places, especially considering his 'past'.  
>However I kept my questions to myself, trusting Hagrid, and knowing full well that I'd be able to hold myself in a fight, even without a wand, Fred and George made sure of that!<br>We had just made it to the front of the bar, Harry and I looking around curiously, him more so that I, after all, I had recognised the contents as witches and wizards, I doubt Harry had done the same, when the bartender called out to the kind giant besides me; "Ah! Hagrid, the usual I presume?"  
>I blew the hair out of my face angrily, glaring up at Hagrid, whom looked apologetically at me; he had promised to stop drinking!<br>Facing the barkeep again, he answered; "No thanks Tom, I'm on official _Hogwarts _business. Just helping young Harry and Kumasi here their school supplies." My shoulders sagged as he placed his giant hand on my left shoulder, already knowing the reaction that was sure to come; and true behold, the front of the bar went still, soon to be the entire bar, as the barkeep commented;  
>"Bless my soul, the Potters!" I felt bad for Harry, I was used to it, knew what was going on, and I still hated it! He knew nothing, and was just confused as all eyes turned on us.<br>"Welcome back Mr Potter!" An elder wizard shock Harry's hand, before turning to me, shaking my hand as well, "It's an absolute honour to meet you. Doris Cropwood!" An older witch gushed, gripping my hand tightly as she shook my hand, looking right into my eyes, which freaked me out; I don't like being touched very much, aside from when it's someone I knew, and I gave them permission, and someone looking at me so... admiringly? Especially an older woman? It freaked me out, mainly the slight envy i saw in her eyes.  
>"Harry P-P-Potter! Can't tell you how p-p-p-pleased I am t-to m-m-meet you." Professor Quirel stuttered out, appearing out of a dark corner, "l-l-l-lovely t-to see you again t-too K-K-Kasumi." He cast me a short, shaky smile.<br>"Professor! It's lovely to see you again too! I hope you had a nice trip!" I smiled, having not seen him since he left, over three months ago.  
>"A-A-Ah! I a-a-almost f-f-f-forgot!" Quirel stuttered out, reaching into one of his pockets, "Y-y-your b-birthday g-g-gift!" He then dropped a very pretty charm bracelet into my hand, that Hagrid had picked up so that it was in the awaiting position, knowing Quirel's dislike of touching things, afraid of the germs. "I-I-It is s-s-supposed to w-w-ward off-f vampires."<br>I smiled thankfully, before gasping, "Oh! How rude of me, Harry, this is Professor Quirel, he's our defence against the dark arts teacher!"  
>"Nice to meet you." Harry greeted, innocently holding out his hand for Quirel to shake, frowning slightly when Quirel withdrew.<br>"F-f-fascinating subject." Quirel commented on his job, "n-n-not that you'll ne-eed it, h-hey P-Potter." He stuttered, laughing slightly at his attempt to joke.  
>"Yes, well, must be going now." Hagrid stopped the awkward conversation, "lots to buy!" Hagrid chuckled.<br>"Goodbye!" Harry and I said in unison, making us look at each other in surprise, I guess we were already getting to know each other, and where kind of similar.  
>We then walked off, trailing behind Hagrid, whom was leading us out back, to a brick wall.<br>Maybe it had been blocked off since Hagrid last used it? i thought, before said giant pulled out his umbrella/wand, poking a few bricks and then the bricks started to separate, making Harry and I gasp in amazement, no matter how many times I see magic, the simple stuff never ceases to amaze me, plus; Diagon Alley rocked.  
>"See Harry you're famous!" Hagrid stated as the bricks were parting.<br>"But why am I famous? How do those people know me?" Harry's response that I knew was coming asked, making Hagrid sigh.  
>Deciding to save him, I intervened; "Hagrid's not the right one to tell you, but I will, later." And finally the bricks had opened completely, giving enough space for Hagrid to go through.<br>"Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid smiled, breathing in the clear air, that was magically so, and very different from London's muggy, polluted air.

Smiling in amazement, Harry led us out, grabbing me lightly by the arm so that I remained next to him; curse me for telling him that I was younger!  
>Owls flew over head as Hagrid began to talk, a large smile over both Harry and my own faces, "this is where you'll get your quill and your ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry!" As we went along he was pointing out the shops for both Harry and my own benefit, I had only gone hear with a teacher whom had run out of something and asked me if I wanted to come with them, but usually we went to Hogsmeade.<br>This place truly was fantastic.


	5. apologies

Hey everyone who reads my stories, I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long…  
>Aside from all the excuses I can say from family and university stuff, I just lost motivation after a book I was going to publish got me scammed, I am back now though and will hopefully be updating soon, if you don't want to keep reading I understand, but if you stick with me my gratitude is with you so so so much,<p>

Love,

Me :3


End file.
